Vincent
by Vincent Charles Wayne
Summary: An OC entering the Earth-16 universe in an interesting way. I put this up to give me motivation to write it, and only that. Review if you wish. Rather gruesome, with coarse language and sexual situations. Will be very long and confusing. Ask if you don't understand something, always willing to answer. Pre-Invasion. Pre the beginning of the show, actually.


Date: February 21, 2010

Dear Diary Journal Memiors? Thing,

I'm writing in this...thing, because I'm so bored. I moved into my dad's shitty fifth-wheel trailer. I couldn't stand my grandma.

Dad says we'll be in a real place before school starts (ugh) but I hope it's sooner. I miss Beccah.

* * *

Date: February 28, 2010

Dear Diary ( I guess...),

In the entire week that I haven't written in here, absolutely nothing has happened. Shocker. I'm just sitting at home, rotting in my own filth. This place is so gross. I'm soooooo bored. Ugh.

I might go to John's house. They might eat gross food, but at least they have a real toilet.

* * *

Date: March 3rd, 2010

Dear Diary,

Finally got to stay at John's house. I got to take a real shower- and there was plenty of room to shave! Yay!

The food isn't half bad, but they're vegans, except they eat eggs. That's okay though, I'll deal with it.

I started working on a theory. A theory that all fictional things are alternate universes. I know it's crazy, but it could be possible! Even travel between them could be possible, what with wormholes. I haven't figured out the math for it yet, but I'm hoping to study up on it soon.

I miss being able to curse. And palm trees. I definitely miss palm trees. Sidewalks and skyscrapers and girls in thick heavy coats, these are a few of my favorite things! I recently visited Seattle. It's _gorgeous_.

It's Dagan's birthday today.

* * *

Date: March 6th, 2010

Dear Diary,

Started actually writing down the math for alternate universes. I'm really tired. All the quantum and regular physics are making my brain hurt. I'm getting close though, I can feel it.

I've only got a couple equations written down, but science advances in fits and starts, after all.

* * *

Date: March 14th, 2010

Dear Diary,

Spent the day playing around outside to give my brain a break. Fell out of the go-kart as it was going 30 mph and got a few cuts and bruises, and it was awesome.

I felt like a action movie star. So tired and sore, but way worth it.

I've got everything mostly figured out, but I still need to write some of the math. There must be a symbol or something...I'll look up how other parallel universe theories worded it.

* * *

Date: April 26th, 2010

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD!

You won't believe me, no one will believe me but-

Robin from Young Justice is here! Not a cosplayer, but the genuine article! He's from a parallel universe! It's fucking amazing!

I KNEW IT OH MY FUCKING GOD THERE ARE OTHER UNIVERSES HOLY SHIT

Oh my god he's sleeping on the couch! I'm in the bathroom writing this at like 3am oh my god

I was RIGHT

I'm a genius! No, several geniuses! A gaggle! A swarm! A flock of freaking Frueds!

Here's what happened:

I woke up in the middle of the night for no reason, and that **never** happens so that's pretty fucking weird already. I tried to go back to sleep, but my back wasn't having it so I got up. I put some pants on as well as a jacket, stuck my hair up in a ponytail and drank a cup of water. I went for a walk outside and the dog started freaking out, just barking and howling and jumping all over the goddamned place. I shushed him, petting him and trying to get him to calm down. He stopped barking but he kept whining and jumping, trying to get off his chain and into the field. Finally I had pity on him and unhooked the chain and he shot off towards the field. I have **never** seen a dog run so fast in my _life_.

I started to run after him, because if that dog gets hurt and dies it would all be on me, and I don't really want to see more tears. I got to the edge of the field when an explosion went off! But it wasn't really an explosion. There was no fire or noise or anything, just a shockwave that made me fly back a few feet and land right on my ass. It hurt like hell and I was pretty sure that I had a few new bruises, but I got back up anyway. My ears were ringing and my vision blurred. Once I was able to see and hear again I went to find the dog. He was in the exact middle of the field, and that must've been where the explosion happened, because all the grass around that spot was flattened and pointing away from the center. The dog, well I guess I should tell you that his name is Taezar since it's getting boring to just refer to him as "the dog". Anyway, Taezar was bouncing all around the like, black thing? My vision was still kinda blurry, so I couldn't tell what it was until I got closer. Taezar had pounced on the black thing and he was licking it. Gross. But then the black thing starting _giggling_.

I jogged to get closer, and lo and behold, the black thing was actually a person. A rather small person, maybe my height, definitely skinnier than me. And he? was petting the dog, telling him to calm down. I finally reached them and- it. was. Robin. HOLY SHIT.

I guess I must've said that last part out loud, because he stopped petting Taezar and looked up at me. (He's so adorable I might just throw up.) He smiled at me and said: (I'm gonna move this to story mode, it'll be easier.)

"Hi."

"Uh, hi?" I replied, still wide-eyed.

"What, never seen a superhero before?" he said, raising one eyebrow quizzically. I shifted my weight and crossed my arms. "Uh, um, well- no. We don't have any superheroes out here."

"Where is here, exactly?"

"O-Oregon. Dallas, Oregon."

"Really? That's weird, I was just in Gotham..." Taezar had started whining and pounced on Robin again because he wanted attention. Robin winced. _He must be hurt,_ I thought.

"TAEZAR! Down boy! Come here." My voice lowered a octave or so as I commanded the dog, pointing to the ground in front of my feet. Taezar whines again but obeys me. Robin looked surprised and flinched at my harsh voice.

"Sit. Good boy. You know better than to jump up on people, don't you?" I scratched him behind his ears and he leaned on me, panting and drooling everywhere. I smiled down at him then looked back up at Robin.

"Are you hurt?"

"What?"

"I said, are you hurt?"

"Uh, nothing serious I think, just some bruises..." He began to get up and winced when he put pressure on his left foot. Robin fell back down, clutching his ankle.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem serious at all." The quip came out before I could stop it. Being sarcastic and rude was just in my nature. He huffed in my direction.

"Whatever...What's your name, anyway?"

"Vinnie. And I'm guessing you're Robin?"

"You guess right." He smirked at me and I just about rolled my eyes. Cocky much? Still, he needed help, and it was THE Robin, after all.

"You need to get that ankle looked at. There's a first aid kit in that shop over there," I said, jabbing a thumb behind me.

He leaned over slightly to see behind me. "Way over there?"

"Yep. About 30 yards."

"Alright," he sighed, getting ready to stand up again. I took pity on him and walked closer to him, extending a hand to help him up. He grasped my hand and I pulled him up, trying not to be too rough. Once he was on his feet I moved in front of him and crouched down, holding my arms behind me as an invitation for a ride.

"Hop on."

"You sure?"

I glanced back at him, playfulness in my eyes. "Unless you'd rather be carried bridal style..."

I got a glare for that one, and after some grumbling he climbed on my back and locked his arms around my neck. I grabbed him behind the knees and stood up slowly, jostling him slighty to get a firmer grip. "Oof! Y'know, you're deceptively heavy."

I got a low chuckle in reply. I started the rather slow walk to the shop, and called for Taezar to follow. After about 5+ minutes we finally got there. I stepped over the threshold and instructed him to flip on the lightswitch. I walked in the rest of the way, trying not to trip over the dog, and set him down as gently as I could in the chair. I started to look around for the first aid kit while he took off his gloves and boots.

I finally find the kit and went back to Robin. Crouching down and looking at his ankle, I noticed i twas swollen pretty bad, so I got up again pulled a loaf of bread out of the freezer. I brought it back to Robin who looked confused.

"What's that for?"

"Your ankle. Closest thing to ice that I could find."

"Couldn't find a steak or a bag of peas?"

"We don't have any of that here."

I put the loaf gingerly on his ankle, careful not to apply too much pressure. He winced anyway. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he asked, "Why not?"

"We're all organic almost-vegans."

"Almost-vegans?"

"We eat eggs, but that's it. No meat or dairy here."

"That's cool."

There was kind of an awkward silence. I moved the frozen loaf of bread to the other side of his ankle.

"So, uh, your ankle looks like it's out of place."

"What?"

"Your ankle looks like it popped out of its joint. I'm gonna have to push it back in."

"Oh, alright." I guess he's done this before. I took his ankle in my hands as gently as possible, after putting down the loaf of bread. I felt around for where the socket was and counted to three, which means all I said was 1, and 3! and pushed as hard as I could on his ankle. It slid back into place with a sickening pop. Robin bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, but he did whimper, no matter what he says. I took out some bandages and began wrapping the ankle, trying to make sure it would not move while the swelling began to go down. After I finished, I put the loaf of bread back on his ankle, and propped it up on the cooler.

"Alrighty, all done." I stood up, dusting off my knees and sitting down in the other empty chair.

"You're pretty good at this."

"Yeah, it's all experience. People get hurt around here a lot."

"What kinda place is this anyway? A farm?"

"Sorta. We have a garden but no animals. Just Taezar here."

"That's a weird name for a dog."

"I didn't name him. His name actually used to be Bandon. He was abandoned and just showed up one day. We put fliers all over town, but no one claimed him. So he got to stay with us."

"Wow, that's actually really nice. He's cute too."

"Yeah he is. Even with his fat pitbull head!"

We both giggled began to pet Taezar, who loves attention. This continued for a few minutes, until Robin broke the silence.

"Well, thanks for helping me, but I've gotta get going."

"Wait, you can't leave!"

"Uh, why not?" He was beginning to get nervous. I knew he could kick my ass if it came to that, so I tried to explain as fast as possible.

"Well, uh, y'know how I said we don't have superheros around here? I meant that there ain't any superheros in the universe at all. This is a parallel universe. I'm not sure how you got here, but you did."

He scofffed. "If that were true, how did you regocnize me?"

"In this universe, you're a fictional character, just like all other superheros. Judging by your uniform you're from the animated Young Justice, which is a cartoon show. Look, I have an episode on my iPod."

I whipped out my iPod and showed him a short clip from the second episode, when they were in Cadmus, something I know that only the Justice League should know about. His eyes widened as he watched the part when they fight Guardian. I took the iPod back from him. It was probably dangerous to show him stuff like this.

"Do you believe me now, Dick?" I said. My eyes widened when I realized that I called him by his real name. It took him a second longer to notice and glared at me, one hand drifting towards his belt.

"What did you just call me?" His voice low and dangerous. I let out a shaky breath. Now or never!

"Your name. Dick. Richard, as in Richard John Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman."

"Wha-" His eyes widened and he froze.

"You know what I'm saying is true."

"What else do you know about me?" Robin said angerly, hand now on his belt, ready to strike. I took a deep breath.

"I know your eyes are blue, your favorite color is green, your birthday is on December 1st, your mother's name is Mary, Alfred helps take care of you, the Batcave is underneath Wayne Manor, your best friend is Wallace Rudolph West a.k.a. Wally a.k.a. Kid Flash, I know he's the only person you've told your secret I.D. to, and I know that it's beyond creepy that I know everything about you but I'm trying to prove that you really are in another universe!"

I finally managed to take a breath. His eyes were wide open and I felt bad about creeping him out, but I was trying to prove my theory. I floundered for something to say and pulled out some of my notes and thrust it into his face.

"Look, look here, this is a theory I've been working on, about parallel universes. I have most of the math written out, but there are some things just out of my grasp and I think you're the key, esepecially about the part about travel between parallel universes and I'm really sorry about babbling ang freaking you out but please try to understand! You're the proof that I'm not crazy!"

Robin finally seemed to snap out of it. "Wait- just wait, okay slow down. I...I can accept that this is a parallel world-"

"Universe."

"-universe. But can we back to my first question? Why can't I leave?"

"If I'm right, there's a, uh, well it's hard to explain, but if someone comes to get you they should end up right there, so you should stay nearby."

"Oh...okay. Is it cool if I crash here then?"

"I don't actually live here, I'm just an old family friend visiting. But I think it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they're really kind and accepting, so I'm sure they'll let you stay. Are you okay? Not too freaked out?"

"This kind of thing happens to me all the time, so I'm not that freaked. I'm used to obsessive fangirls."

I snorted loudly. "Yeah, right. In your dreams, bird brain."

We both giggled at that.

"I'm gonna try to find you some clothes okay? I have some dude clothes that you can sleep in, and we'll see about getting real clothes for you tomorrow."

"Alright, that's fine. Thanks."

"No problem. Taezar, be a good boy and stay here."

Taezar woofed at me and settled down next to Robin, who patted his head. I left the shop and went into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. I snuck into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers, (the batman ones) my superman pj pants, and a wifebeater. I snuck back outside and went back to the shop, surprised that Taezar had not moved. He always jumped up when he heard the door, no matter how quiet you were. Robin glanced at the clothes I had and quirked an eybrow at me, though with the mask on it was kinda hard to tell.

"Are those Batman boxers?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, these are the smallest clothes I have."

I helped him up and brought him to the back room to change. I went out to grab him the chair and when I came back he had taken his mask off, already putting the chapstick-like tube back in his belt.

"Oh! Um, well, here's the chair, R-Robin."

He smiled. "You can call me Dick. Since you already know."

"Oh, okay, um, Dick."

I helped him undress, but turned around when he put on the boxers. By the time he was fully dressed in my clothes, both of our faces were beet red. I couldn't look him in the eyes and suddenly my shoes got very interesting.

"That was sufficiently awkward."

"Pretty much...can we go inside now? It's cold out here."

"Huh? Oh, sure, here."

I knelt down again and he climbed on. I carried him towards the door, Taezar following me. I had to stop and put him back on his chain before I could go inside. I barely managed to get up the porch steps and had to have Robin open the door. I set him down on the love seat and grabbed a pillow and blanket from behind the chair. I fluffed up the pillow and put it behind his head. I covered him with the blanket and tucked him in, making sure he would be warm. I had already kissed him on the forehead before I realized what I was doing. Dick had a very smug look on his face.

"Gee, goodnight _mom_."

My face was really red and I'm glad that it was dark.

I tried to hide my embarrassment by clearing my throat. "You're welcome. Goodnight, _Dick_."

end story mode

I Sliwa'd to the bathroom and starting writing this! I still can't believe it. He's so handsome. He's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen, like the purest ocean. I don't know if I want to hold him or kiss him or just be his friend.

Final Note: HOLY SHIT


End file.
